


What Did You Dream About Last Night?

by tired_alexander



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Also be prepared for some relationship updates, Canon Era, Im gonna explore mush a bit maybe, Its gonna be gooooood :D, M/M, Mush and Albert are good friends, Racebert, Theres gonna be some other newsies mentioned but these are like the main ones, ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/pseuds/tired_alexander
Summary: When Albert first met Race, they didn't know they would end up being the best of friends, even falling into a routine of asking about their dreams in the morning. Of course, when you accidently admit you dreamt about the other person cause you're hella gay, that can shake things up a bit.





	1. My Name Is Albert

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a chance on my fic! It's my first ever too, so really, thanks. If you want, come say hi over on my tumblr @tired-alexander; I wrote a HC over there that inspired this. Please, enjoy!
> 
> (PS - You like the updated relationship tags? :D)

It was a stormy night when Albert Dasilva first met Racetrack Higgins. It had been raining thick heavy droplets, flooding the streets for the entire day and into the night. Of course, the boys still had to sell papes, whether or not they stood under awnings or trees or right in the rain itself, getting soaked to the bone while simultaneously trying to keep their papes dry.

That night, all of the boys were hanging around in the lodging house’s lounge space with their various items of clothing crammed next to each other in front of the meek fire. Crutchie and Specs were trying their hand at Kloppman’s old chess board he kept on hand for rainy days and nights like this, but no one could read the instructions well enough except for Specs who, in his boredom, kept twisting the rules in his favor. Some others were crowded around, watching the game. No one really cared, though, it was the fun of it all that really mattered. The rest of the boys were scattered around the room playing poker or some other form of cards, and some were heading up to bed; rain can make anyone sleepy, especially when soaked through and chilly.

Just as Race had finished winning yet another game of blackjack (no one knows why he wins all the time, and no one knows why they continue to play with him either) came a knock at the front door of the lodging house.

“I’ll get it, I’ll get it!” said Race jokingly annoyed as everyone yelled at him to get the door - he was closest to it, after all. He opened the door, shocked to find a boy about his age with flaming red hair clinging to his forehead, with dark dripping clothes and clutching an old messy paper over his head in a failed attempt to keep dry.

“Hi...hi, can I possibly stay da night here? I jus’ got kicked outta ma house an’ I need somewhere ta stay an’ I’ll be outta yer hair in da mornin I jus’...I...I didn’t know where ta go…” the boy rambled. He kept rambling even as Race automatically ushered him inside, grabbing a ratty blanket from off of Romeo’s shoulders, eliciting a “What the fu-” from him before he saw the shivering boy in front of him.

“You gotta name, kid?” asked Race as he dragged the boy into the room, scooping up the half dried clothes away from the front of the fire and plopping the boy down in front of it, who in return automatically scooted closer to the dying embers. The other boys crowded around the new kid, whispering between themselves.

“The...the name’s Albert,” Albert said with a tone of gratitude in his voice. He scooted even closer to the fire, nearly getting soot on his clothes from doing so. “Thanks fer lettin, me inside…..sorry, what’s yer name?”

“Higgins. Racetrack Higgins, but ya can call me Race. At yer service.” He held out his hand to shake new kid Albert’s, who hesitantly shook it, but shook it nonetheless. If anyone had looked at Race in that moment they would have seen the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at Albert. This would be the start of something...fantastic.


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Albert wakes up early and has a chat with Race.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Abuse mention, homophobic language.
> 
> (Some sexy stuff.)

****Albert woke up early the next morning under a pile of blankets of various sizes and weights that the boys had pulled together the night before to make sure he kept warm during the night. What woke him was the creaking coming from the shifting of a boy on a bunk bed across the room. Who else could possibly be awake at this early in the morning? He rolled over in the direction the sound came from, nearly getting Romeo’s foot hanging down from the bunk above in his face in the process. Squinting at the row of windows across the room, he saw the figure crawl through a window and out onto the metal fire escape. Following the boy softly across the room by tiptoeing on the wooden boards closest to the beds so as to avoid any creaking, he opened the window, causing none other than Race to turn around in surprise. Albert looked out across the sunlit city scape, the rain gone and the mist slowly rising in the morning sunlight.

"Well well well, what’re you doin’ up so early?” Race said with a wide smile, turning to Albert with a cigar automatically in his mouth after speaking.

“I always had ta wake up super early at home ta do some early mornin’ chores an’ all, it’s a habit that’s hard ta shake,” Albert explained.

Race nodded in understanding. “Ah, I gotcha. I myself jus’ like seein’ da sunrise, it’s real fine an’ nice an’ a good way to see what da weather’s gonna be like. But after last night I thought you might sleep a while….” He hesitated. “......okay, what happened last night? Can ya explain why you’s was at our door late at night, soaked ta da skin?” Race made eye contact with him then, concern painting his face, eyebrows crinkled and no happy light in his blue eyes.

At this, Albert had to look away. He could never maintain eye contact, never could stand the pitiful look people always seemed to give him. Could he possibly tell anyone what happened….?

-Flashback-

_It was all hands. Hands and lips and buttons being undone and suspenders being slipped off, hands grabbing and positioning and clinging and trying to make the moment last in the dark of an alley way. Alley flings were the only way to satisfy any type of need Albert had, and one of the only places in which to do so. Hot lips met the man he had seduced (or had he seduced Albert?) and Albert was sinking lower and lower to the ground in front of him and was about to reach inside his trousers when -_

_“YOU FAG! GET OUT OF THERE. COME ON. GET OUT YOU FUCKING FAGGOT AND GET YOUR UGLY ASS BACK HOME. NOW.” screamed Albert’s father. He and his father had gone to the grocer near their home to grab some food for lunch, and Albert had been given 5 cents to do whatever he wished with it. His father was loving...most of the time. This was a nice day. He began to search for what he wanted and…...he had found, well, a man, who was willing to have some fun for free, tossing the 5 cents to the ground and pulling him into the alleyway for a quick fuck._

_The man fled, pulling his suspenders up over his bare chest and buttoning his trousers all in one swift motion. Albert turned, terrified, looking at the silhouette of his father against the brightness of the alley entrance. He felt a hand on his ear and scrambled to button his shirt and pull up his suspenders when he was dragged out of the alleyway by the mass of his father……_

_All he remembered when he woke up hours later was the feeling of bruises on his chest and stomach and a note saying “Get out of our house. You don't belong here, you ungrateful homosexual.”. He got up and left into the pouring rain, scared and alone. He wandered until he found the lodging house._

-End Flashback-

……..

He looked back up at Race.

“My father died in a buildin’ fire. I needed ta find a place ta stay…...can I stay?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, I HATE those words that I used. They make me so uncomfortable, please don't ever use them. I just needed them for this part.


	3. You Ready Ta Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert learns some important information about the boys from Race.

“....Racer, Henry, Specs, time ta get a move on!” sounded Jack from the roof above.

“Well, that's Jack’s so-called ‘wake up call’, so we should start gettin ready fer da day. I assume you'll be sellin’ wit’ us?”

“Sellin’? Oh yeah, I never asked what kinda place this is. I thought it was just….ta be honest, I have no idea what I thought this place was….what is it?”

Race laughed heartily. Albert would never say it out loud, but it was one of the nicest sounds he had heard in a long time.

“Let me formally intraduce ya to da Newsies Lodgin’ House!” Race said, throwing his arms up, gesturing to the building behind them, giving lazy jazz hands along with it. “We, da Newsies, live here. We go to da pape distribution place e’ery mornin’ and buy papes, then sell them off ta people in da streets. It's not glamorous or anythin’, but it keeps us fed an’ dry. Just come wit’ us to da pape distribution place and you can jus’ start sellin’ like that!” Race explained. “You comin’?”

Albert smiled, nodding quickly. “Yeah, I'd love ta sell wit’ you guys. Is there any problem?” The last thing he wanted to do was be in anybody's way.

Race shook his head. “Nope, not at all - that was one of our free beds ya slept in last night, so we had da space. If it really became an issue, you could jus’ sleep in one of the beds wit’ one of the others. No one will mind, really. Come on, let's go get ready.” Race crawled back through the window into the building, leaving a still-as-stone Albert on the fire escape.

It was at this phrase that Albert's mind began to…….race.

_There might be boys like me here….it's a dream come true._

Race popped his head back through the window, a newsboy cap on his head and a cigar removed from his mouth. “Hey Al, you comin’ or what?”

Albert shook his head slightly to take himself out of his reverie. “Yeah….yeah. I'm comin’.”

He'd never been this excited.

________

“Alright, so let me give you a run down on the boys an’ sellin’.” Race and Albert were walking towards the newspaper distribution place with a bunch of the other guys in tow, carrying on and honestly being too chipper for that time in the morning.

“There are a ton of boys in that lodgin’ house, it's alright if ya don't learn their names quick enough. There are a few people ya gotta know, though. There's Jack, who’s basically da leader of us all. Not leader in like ‘You do this, you do that, we have ta do this” kinda way - he jus’ kinda takes care of us, makes sure we's safe an’ fed. He's nice, talk ta him an’ get ta know him. Ya got that?”

Albert nodded, he liked the idea of this Jack guy. Race continued.

“And o’ course there's Specs who wears glasses an’ can read the best, an Mush who is one of the NICEST guys you'll ever meet, an’ Romeo who'll flirt with anyone an’ everythin’ - be sure ta steer clear of ‘im...…”

_What? Did Race just say…..anyone? Oh no...he's still talking….something about a JoJo and a Henry and a Buttons…..?_

“......ttons LOVES baths, honestly, jus’ let him take baths before ya when he stays the night, he doesn't get ‘em all da time at home. Oh, an’ how could I forget Crutchie! You'll know him when ya see him, he's got the biggest smile, and a crutch. Can't forget that. Oh, an’ he's Jacks boyfriend, but we can't talk about that outside of the lodgin’ house.” He turned and looked at Albert, suddenly turning serious, eyes slightly narrowed. “If that's a problem, yer gonna have ta find a new place of residence.”

_WHAT. BOYFRIEND. A BOY. IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH. ANOTHER. BOY. AND HE'S OKAY WITH IT. I'M SORRY. WHAT?_

“Yeah….yeah, that's fine. No problems here.” Albert could feel his face slightly heating up.

“Then we's all good! Alright, we're here.”

Albert looked ahead and saw a booth full of stacks of papes, with boys lining up to buy their papes for the day. Race was talking again…

_...I really need to start paying attention otherwise I'll be confused half the time….._

“...and papes are 50 cents per 100, that's da usual deal. I'll help ya out wit’ yer first payment. Ready? You can sell on da street corner across from mine for today, I'll help ya when I can. Let's go.”

Race walked ahead of him and went to buy his papes. He could see in the distance two boys who, after Race's description of them, he assumed were Crutchie and Jack backed against a wall slightly in the shadows. He saw Crutchie look side to side, reach up and give Jack a quick kiss before he walked away.

_So this is okay here? I'm not….an abomination?_

Race ran up to Albert with both their stacks of papes and an extra bag. “Ready?”

“As I'll ever be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's be real, the way I write the dialogue is as inconsistent as the accents in the show. 
> 
> Come talk to me about these boys over on Tumblr, @tired-alexander!


	4. Race And Albert Consult Their Friends, Whether They Want To Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race talks to Jack, Albert talks to Crutchie.

Albert's first selling day went off without a hitch. Thanks to selling across from Race, he was able to observe, to get a feel for the storytelling that comes along with the job. Some days have horrible headlines and no one can sell them without a little ‘embelishment’, Race had told him as they had walked to their selling spots.

Luckily, the headline had been talking about a big robbery at a huge bank in the heart of Manhattan, and of course everyone wanted to hear all the details. The papers sold like wildfire.

As soon as Albert sold his last paper, Race crossed the street and grabbed his arm, immediately dragging him along back to the lodging house.

“So, had fun sellin’ today? Think you're gonna stay wit’ us?”

“Yeah, definitely!” He put his hand in his pocket and felt the mass of coins in his pocket. “I've never had this much money before….I can't believe it….” He smiled and looked up at Race. “Race….thank you. I needed da help.”

Race’s face was painted in a light blush, not that Albert could see it in the warm twilit city.

“Al, it's no problem. You came ta us in da rain an’ needed help. Glad I...we could help. It's time ta head ta the lodgin’ house. Once we get in, just pay for da night, then do whatever ya want. I usually start a game of poker or some other card game wit’ da fellas. Kloppman keeps some food in some cabinets in da kitchen, but make sure ta share wit’ others an’ don't be greedy.” Race looked away, then turned and looked at Race with a small smile. “I'm glad you's here, Albert. I thinks we're gonna be good pals,” he said softly.

“I...I am too, Race.”

__________________

Race was pacing back and forth on the fire escape next to the bunk rooms. He had just finished a few games of poker with the guys. Like always, he won, but he had been selling really well recently and didn't feel a need to take the guys’ money - he just wanted to play and have a good time. He had excused himself, saying he needed a smoke. Which he did, but it was so much more than that. He kept pacing and pacing, puffs of smoke floating off into the cool April evening.

“Racer, you okay?”

Race jumped with a start, turning and seeing Jack climbing through the window, moving to sit on the stairs.

“Yeah, Jack, I'm fine. Nothin’ ya should concern yerself with,” Race lied through his teeth, then taking a deep drag from his cigar. Corona, good steal. His favorite.

“Yeah, right. Race, you knows I can see through anyone's bluff, even yers. So tell me, what's up?”

He could never lie to Jack.

“Jack...I think I...I'm fallin’ fer someone….”

“REALLY? That's awesome, Race! Who is it?”

“.......Albert.”

_______________

Albert was already feeling like one of the guys. He'd played a game of poker with Race and the others, had chatted with Specs and Romeo about the best selling spots and even had discussed grabbing a bite with Mush at this place he had mentioned called Jacobi's. Race had been right, he really WAS nice!

He saw Crutchie sitting in a corner of the room in a patchy arm chair, doing what looked like knitting with a pair of sticks and some old grey yarn. Albert realized he had yet to have a conversation with Crutchie. He excused himself from his conversation with Mush, telling him he'd see him tomorrow after selling. Walking over to Crutchie, he grabbed the stool by the fire place and dropping onto it across from Crutchie. He appeared to be knitting a pair of socks. He stared for a few seconds, watching his deft hands quickly make loops in the yarn, before Crutchie spoke.

“I know, I know, why make thick socks when it's gettin’ closer ta summer, right? It's fer when it rains. I can't do nothin’ ‘bout everyone's holes in their shoes, but socks can really help keep yer feet warm.” He glanced up at Albert before going back to concentrating on his work. “Albert, right? I hope yer doin’ better than ya were last night.”

Albert looked on admiringly. “Yeah, I'm doin’ better thanks ta everyone's help. An’ Race especially, he helped me wit’ sellin’ today. Yer Crutchie, right?”

Crutchie looked up, a hint of laughter on his face, and put his knitting project down. “Really? How could ya tell?” he said, gesturing to his crutch on the ground next to the chair. “And yeah, Race is a good one. Very forward an’ sarcastic, but a good friend. From what I've seen, seems he's taken a likin to ya.” He smiled - he had one of the most brilliant and kind smiled Albert had ever seen.

“Really? Haven't really noticed. Did start ta call me Al, though, not that I mind much. Never had a nickname before.”

There was an indistinguishable expression on Crutchie’s face and a sparkle of mischief in his eye, almost like he knew something Albert didn't. He dismissed it, however.

“That's good, that's good, I'm glad ya found a friend here already. Have ya -”

"How did you an’ Jack end up datin’ an’ how is everyone so okay wit’ it?!” Albert blurted out, so it sounded more like a jumble of syllables. He automatically looked down, embarrassed and feeling more than a little rude.

However, all he heard was happy laughter coming from the boy in front of him.

“Why, found someone ya like already?” Crutchie teased and winked.

Albert's face went up in flames, almost more red than his hair. Crutchie just laughed again and explained.

“Us Newsies….a lot of us don't really have ‘conventional’ tastes. Like, Race an’ I have a bet goin’ on how long it takes fer Specs an’ Romeo ta get their act together.”

Albert just gaped and turned his head, seeing Specs stealing a few glances at Romeo, who was freely flirting with the other guys. Wow, Romeo liked to flirt. A lot. He looked back at Crutchie, who was just nodding.

“I know, sucks fer Specs. My guess is that Romeo is just trying to repress his feelins fer da guy, but who knows, really. Jack an’ me? Just some late night talkin’ up on his self proclaimed penthouse, aka the roof, an’ he stole a kiss an’ that was that.” Crutchie sighed happily. “He didn't know I liked guys, but I'm sure glad he took a chance. Albert,” Crutchie suddenly looked serious yet concerned, “this is a safe space fer all of us. If ya ever have feelins fer one of us, just talk ta them. We're not the kinda guys who suddenly stop likin' each other, we'll still be yer friends.”

Albert nodded a silent thank you Crutchie’s way. He really was allowed to be himself here, a freedom he'd never had before. He heard creaking on the steps and looked over and saw Race coming down, followed by Jack, immediately starting up another game of poker. He got up and hastily made his way over to say hello, and to get to know Jack better, too.

Crutchie looked on when Albert got up, and knew exactly what was up. He picked up his knitting and started to finish his sock, smiling lightly to himself.

“Good luck Al, I'm rootin’ for ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter! Go me! Don't worry, the main story summary stuff is gonna start next chapter, haha. Also, you can pry the Crutchie knitting HC from my cold dead hands.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm really having fun writing this.


	5. Race Needs A Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reflects on his talk with Race before having a chat with his lovely boyfriend before bed.
> 
> Focus on Jack and Crutchie.

It was the middle of the night and Jack was up on the roof, gazing at the stars and blindly drawing with charcoal on a piece of old newspaper. The nights had been getting steadily warmer, enough so that Jack could start sleeping in his ‘penthouse’ again with a light blanket. Due to the recent rain, though, the stone was slightly damp, not that Jack really cared. He just wrapped himself in the ratty blanket, and sat with his feet hanging through the bars of the railing and drew. He couldn’t help but reflect on his conversation from earlier with Racetrack.

-Flashback-

“REALLY? That's awesome, Race! Who is it?”

“.......Albert.”

Jack couldn’t say he was surprised. He’d seen the way Race was looking at Albert and taking care of him the minute he’d opened the door. It had only been a couple days and yet...there was some semblance of hope to be found in their new friendship. A hope for something more. He hadn’t known Race was attracted to boys, however.

“Since when do ya like guys, Racer? I’m not judgin’ or anythin’, that’d be hypocritical of me, jus’ curious,” Jack asked.

“I….I don’t know,” Race whispered and looked down and away. “I always thought girls were nice an’ all...but the more I tried ta flirt an with ‘em an’ all, I couldn’t feel anythin…….it’s scared me, Jack. Jack I….what if…...will the guys hate me? Is….am I broken?”

Race lifted his head and Jack saw tears pooling in his eyes. He suddenly looked small...and broken.

“Race….Racetrack, come ‘ere.” Race rushed over to Jack and fell into his arms, crying into his shoulder while Jack rubbed his back in soothing circles. As much as Race tried to be strong around the boys, and was a leader in his own way, he was still a kid. He still had emotions bottled up, and needed help just as much as the other boys.

“Race, you know we’s yer brothers an’ we will love ya no matter who ya love. We’s family. Yer safe here. Don’t worry, we’re here for ya. Okay?” Jack lifted his head to see a red faced and snot covered Race, who was hiccuping and nodding his head lightly.

“I’m...I’m sorry Jack. Sorry for botherin’ ya. I have no reason ta worry, yet I still get all wishy washy about stuff like this.”

“Race, it’s fine. Really. Now, take this,” Jack handed him a dirty scrap of cloth he kept in his pocket, “an’ blow yer nose an’ wipe yer face. Breathe, okay?” Race did as he was told and soon he was back to his normal self.

“Let’s head downstairs, alright buddy? An’ before ya say anythin’, no, I won’t tell anyone ya cried. ‘Kay? Let’s go.”

-Flashback End-

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a clanking behind him. He turned to see his boyfriend dropping his crutch on the roof right before hauling himself up the last rung and sitting down, before pulling himself up and walking over and sitting next to Jack. Crutchie snuggled against him, grabbing as much of the blanket as he could and wrapping it around the two of them. Jack pressed a kiss to the top of Crutchie’s head.

“How’d the last game go, love?” Jack asked Crutchie, who had said he’d play one more game of poker and get some more knitting done before coming up to bed.

“I actually won, which was pretty weird. Was Race okay? He was kinda down durin’ the game….did somethin’ happen?” Crutchie inquired. He’d always been good at reading people, even better than Jack.

“Yeah...I had a conversation wit’ him earlier. He….okay, ya can’t tell anyone what I told ya, alright? This is serious, Crutch...I don’t want ‘im ta get hurt. Promise ya won’t talk?” He gave Crutchie a look he reserved for serious moments, and Crutchie looked at him eyes wide with understanding.

“Yeah, no problem - I promise. So what’s goin’ on wit’ Race? He in danger or somethin’? Jack, don’t tell me he made a bet an’ now people are after ‘im ta get their money back an’ he’s gonna die - “ Jack put his hand over Crutchie’s and squeezed it tight; he always turned into a mother hen about the boys when his mind wandered and he worried.

“Crutchie, love, he’s not in danger. So I went ta talk ta him earlier, I knew somethin’ was up. Turns out, he’s takin’ a liking ta new kid Albert - not in da ‘just friends’ way - an’ he’s scared outta his socks. He was afraid we an’ da other guys wouldn’t love him no more if we learned he liked boys. Of course, I told him we would always love ‘im an’ be his brothers, no matter who he loved. I mean, look at us!” Jack just got more and more concerned the more he talked. Crutchie would never say it out loud, but he knew Jack cared for these boys so much, almost trying to be a father figure in place of the ones most of them never had or ran away from. It was touching to say the least, but he tended to get worked up about it.

“Jack, calm down - I get what ya mean. But Jack, lemme tell ya - I think Albert feels the same fer Race!” Jack’s eyes flew open and he stared at Crutchie in the darkness. “He came ta me earlier. Thought he jus’ wanted ta chat, ended up askin’ how we ended up together.” He yawned. “He left when you two came downstairs, an’ made a beeline fer Race. He’d brought up how he’d become fast friends wit’ Race, then asked about us. Jack, I hope those boys figure things out.” He yawned again and snuggled into Jack a little more. “I really…..really hope they do…..”

Soft snores started coming from the boy leaning on Jack, who’s body had gone slack. He picked up Crutchie and his crutch and placed them on the ground in the middle of the roof, laid down and pulled the blanket around the two of them, becoming the big spoon before Crutchie turned and placed his head against Jack’s chest. Jack smiled sweetly, kissing his forehead.

“I hope they do too. Love you, Crutchie. Sweet dreams,” he whispered into the light breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied. The main summary stuff is happening next chapter, I needed to close out a day for that part of the plot to happen. Hope y'all don't mind.
> 
> Thanks for reading, darlings!
> 
> (I also have started to understand why writers make their favorite characters sad.....it's a weird feeling.)


	6. Do You Remember Your Dreams?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert tells Race about a dream he had, not that he told him the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I am SO SORRY for the delay. I've been doing stuff here at home since I got back from vacation a month ago, like video games and art and stuff, and I couldn't get back into my groove. 
> 
> I AM however leaving for a trip to Florida in a week for Disney and a college visit, so I'm sure I'll have time to write on the plane ride and such. I'm so excited, I'm gonna visit my dream school! 
> 
> Either way, thank you so much for reading and I apologize for the delay.

When Racetrack woke up the next morning, he had a slight headache forming behind his eyes. The sunlight was just starting to shine through the windows, casting a soft glow around the room, dust pooling in the beams of light. A calm morning.

_Must be from all da cryin’ yesterday...never cry, we’ve been over this before._

He stood up from his bunk, trying not to make the floor creak as he made his way to the washroom. He started the squeaky faucet, attempting to stay as quiet as possible and let the other boys sleep. Grabbing a ratty washcloth from a shelf near the sink he ran it under the cool water, immediately placing the cloth over his forehead and eyes. Race sighed, his head automatically starting to feel better. After a few minutes, he laid the cloth over the side of the sink and padded his way back to the bunk room. As he closed the door behind him, he looked and saw the window was open.

_That’s gotta be Al. Alright, alright Racer it’s gonna be okay. It’s gotta be okay, he’s jus’ yer friend. Nothin’ attractive about them eyes or smile, not at all…….shit._

He made his way over to the window, swinging his legs through and squinting at the increasing light peaking through the buildings of the city. Not just calm, beautiful. Race looked to his left and saw Albert leaning against the fire escape railing, looking over the city. His hair looked like flames in the light and there was a wistful smile painting his lips.

_Yep, I’m in trouble._

“Ya sure like ta wake up super early, unless I woke ya up, then I’m super sorry, Al,” Race said softly behind Albert. He jumped slightly then turned around with a sleepy smile.

“Mornin’, Race. Nah, it’s no problem, really. I still like gettin’ up early. Chores was never fun, but I like da calm of the mornin’. It’s a nice way ta get some time ta myself. I was jus’ thinkin’…..” Albert trailed off.

“Thinkin’ ‘bout what?” Race questioned. He moved over to stand next to Albert. There was a flash of nervousness over Albert’s face that Race failed to catch.

____________________

“I had this dream last night, very confusin’...I was super tired last night, probably why it was such a strange dream. I think I was flyin’ in the rain or somethin’,” Albert said, his voice wavering a small bit.

Albert didn’t want to admit he had had a dream about Race. Admittedly, he couldn’t remember all of the details except for him and Race in his bed, Race kissing him senseless then his head moving lower until - well, it was a wonderful dream. Albert blushed when he thought about the details, and how he had woken up with a, uh, ‘slight problem’. Luckily it went away quickly enough, and he had decided to go outside and get some fresh air to clear the fog from his head.

_It’s best ta lie ‘bout da details. Don’t need Race hatin’ ya or anythin’, even if Crutchie said he wouldn’t._

___________________

“Well, that’s certainly fun! I don’t remember my dreams much. I’m usually too passed out ta recall anythin’ in da mornin’.” Race let out a chuckle.

That was a lie. The first night Albert had stayed at the lodging house, Race had had a rather...interesting dream about none other than Al. And even though he truthfully didn’t remember his dream from the previous night, he was sure it had been about Albert.

“That's unfortunate, dreams can be real fun…..do ya think the boys’ll be up yet?” Albert asked.

Race glanced at Albert before turning and looking back through the window. He could see Mush yawning softly then snuggling further into his blanket and Specs sitting up and hitting his head on the bunk about him, grabbing his glasses from the floor and putting them on. The world was waking, and so were his brothers.

“Getting up, let's go get ready for da day.”

Albert stared at his butt on the way through the window, not that anyone noticed.


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert can't sleep and the rain pours on as he confesses his biggest secret.

In the days, weeks, and months that followed, Albert assimilated into the life the boys at the lodging house had built for themselves. Every morning the boys scrambled to the washroom, attempting to clean the grime off themselves from the day before. Then it was get dressed for the day’s weather and go, paying for papes at the pape distribution place. Albert continued to sell with Race and the two became closer as time wore on. They worked out a system of selling papes, and made sure to agree on a few stories to use and rotate to stay consistent for the public, because their selling spots were so close. Once selling was done for both of them, Race always walked across the street to Albert and they would head back to the lodging house together. Sometimes if they were done early they would go grab some ice cream from a little parlor near the park, Albert always getting strawberry and Race getting chocolate. It was a comfortable consistency for the pair. 

What also became a consistency in their friendship was their early morning chats. Albert and Race were the only ones who seemed to ever wake up early, whether it was Race first outside having a smoke on the fire escape stairs or Albert stretching and watching the sun rise out of habit and enjoyment, they always found themselves in each other’s company in the early morning light.

Every few days Albert would tell Race about another dream he had. After the first time where he had made up the dream he had experienced the night before to save face, he made sure to only mention his dreams when they weren’t about Race. Which was hard, because so many were about Race. Eventually it just became a habit to share a dream no matter what it was, and he was actively using his imagination to come up with dreams, whether hazy or vivid. There was swimming to the end of the world, bathing in ice cream on the roof, living on a cloud that rained upside down, fighting dragons from story books and rescuing Race from the tower...okay, maybe he didn’t share that one. But his dreams were always fantastical in some way or another, apart from his more ‘private’ dreams involving the other boy.

___________________

It was raining. Storming, really, almost even worse than the night Albert had arrived at the newsie’s doorstep, and Albert couldn’t sleep.

It was the middle of July and to most of the boys the rain was a gift from above. The rain came pouring in big droplets, cooling the ever sun-soaked pavements through large puddles and chilling the air; mist rose from the streets, seen only in moon beams and street lamps’ light.

Albert had given up on trying to go back to sleep, had abandoned wrapping himself in his blanket as many times as he could for security, and had resigned to putting his back in a corner and covering his ears with his hands. He had never liked storms, and had experienced a few since he first came to the lodging house, but this one was the worst and too close to the day he had been kicked out of his home. He had awoken from a nightmare where his father was chasing him through dark alleyways, calling him those horrible words and any time his father caught him, he would return to the beginning of the dream with more bruises than before, until all he could do was crawl and plead for life or death; he didn’t know which he wanted more. He awoke with tears on his face and rain pounding on the windows and lightning cracking in the sky and thunder rolling - it was all too much. Too much.

For so long he was looking at the dusty floorboards drenched in tears and snot, until - 

“Hey, hey, hey, Albo, Al, what’s wrong?”

Albert looked up slowly and saw Race starting to crouch down, his face turned in a concerned frown and his eyes wide with sadness.

At that question, all Albert could do was break down into quiet sobs and silently scream in sorrow.

Race started to crawl over to Albert, shifting him to the side slightly so he could scooch next to him, putting his arms around Albert’s shoulders and squeezing tight.

“Hey…...hey, Albert, please, ya can talk ta me. I’m yer best friend, ain’t I? Please, tell me what’s wrong…….I hate ta see ya cry like that…...no, please Al, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Race continued to whisper kind words to Albert, who sniffled and let tears fall from his eyes to his cheeks and nose, right to the floor.

“Ra-Race….you….ya won’t li-like me a-anymore if….if I told ya….” Albert choked out between sobs. He couldn’t tell Race, he couldn’t.

_If I tell him, if I tell him if I tell him he’ll hate me an’ never want ta be around me and will think I’m disgustin’ an’ beat me like Pa did an’ I’ll get kicked out an’ live on da streets an’ die an’ -_

“Albert, Al, breathe. Breathe, buddy, breathe. Jus’ breathe, yer gonna be okay. Jus’ tell me what’s wrong…..” Race was extremely worried at this point. The rain was still pounding relentlessly on the roof and windows, and it was a wonder anyone could sleep.

“If….if I t-tell ya, ya gotta promise not….not ta h-hate me…..”

“I promise. Please tell me, Al.”

“Okay….” Albert took a few deep breaths and composed himself enough to speak. “Ya remember when I first came to da lodgin’ house?” Race nodded. “Well….I’d told ya later that my father had died in a buildin’ fire….that was a lie. My...my father kicked me out. He beat me then left me a note ta get out that I saw after I was conscious again.”

Race gasped in horror. “Why...why would he beat ya? That’s horrible. Al, I’m sure ya did nothin’ wrong, fathers are jus’ bastards.”

Albert shook his head back and forth, almost like the physical action would keep him from speaking out. “See…...okay, promise ya won’t hate me or hurt me.”

“I promise, I could never hate ya.”

Albert took a deep breath.

“I...I like men. An’ my father caught me…..bein’ intimate wit’ a man. He hurt me. Threw me out. I...I’ve never liked storms, but it stormed da night I got kicked out. So I couldn’t sleep, an’ when I could sleep I dreamt he was chasin’ me an’ in alleys an’ hurtin’ me an...an…” Albert started to cry again. Race just hugged him more, pushing his head into Albert’s shoulder while rubbing his back.

“Albert, that’s okay. That’s completely okay. Pretty sure at least half da guys here are of a similar attraction. Al, yer safe here, yer safe here, we love you…”

And that’s all Race continued to whisper to Albert as the storm continued, until Albert cried himself asleep with sobs being lost in the sound of the rain. Race fell asleep soon after, and they slept in each other’s arms on the floor in that corner of the bunk room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being sad, but this had to happen. :(
> 
> Feel free to yell at me over @tired-alexander on Tumblr!


	8. It's Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert has a cathartic talk with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I MAKE MY BOYS SAD. W H Y.
> 
> Come scream at me @tired-alexander on Tumblr.

The next morning was the first time they broke their morning routine. If you asked the other boys what they saw when they woke up that dreary morning, they would not tell you. It was an intimate moment and the boys knew better than to pry. They all had their problems, their secrets, their nightmares. So when they saw the pair of best friends slumped in a corner with Race’s arms still around Albert’s shoulders and tear tracks on Albert’s face, they let them be. They all had their demons.

The rest of the boys resigned to getting ready for the day, and after a few minutes no one paid attention when Race woke up and shook Albert awake, standing them both up and giving Albert a long hug. They both knew it was going to be a long day, as they had to still sell regardless of how tired they were after the night before. In retrospect their sleepiness almost helped them sell papes faster, due to how pale and tired and almost sickly they looked from a lack of sleep and emotional exhaustion, especially Albert.

When they were finished, they didn’t walk back to the lodging house together.

__________________

Jack knew something was wrong with Race and Albert, but he wasn’t sure what. They had come back to the lodging house a few minutes apart, which was not like them at all. Unlike the rest of the boys who ignored what they saw, Jack was an exception to that rule. He always tried to seek out the boys when he knew they were hurting or needed a friend to talk to. He was the resident “father figure” in their lives and tried to do all he could for them. Whether it was holding them during a storm or after a nightmare, or giving them a bit of extra food, or holding their hand when they walked in the dark on their way home - he did what he could for his boys. So when he saw Albert sitting in a corner counting change from the day, in an extremely melancholy manner, he had to check on him.

“Hey Al, you okay?” Jack stood in front of the boy. He looked paler than usual (as did most of the other boys, it was a damp and dreary day) and just...sad. He had an air of trying to be happier than he was capable of in that moment and had subsequently failed.

“Yeah…..yeah, I'm alright, thanks fer askin’, Jack.” Albert looked away.

Well that was the worst lie Jack had ever heard in his life.

“C’mon, let's go, you an’ me Al - I don't think ya’ve seen da roof yet.” He helped Albert stand up then put his arm around is shoulders and walked with him up the stairs, until they got to one of the windows where the fire escape went up high enough and led to a ladder that traveled to the roof. Jack climbed up first, then turned around and offered a hand to Albert, helping him up. Albert didn’t actually need the help, but after helping Crutchie up the ladder for so long it became a force of habit.

“Welcome to da penthouse, da best spot in this whole stinkin’ city.” Jack gestured out across the concrete roof to the railing on the other side, from which you could see out over the city. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow over the city. In the distance the sky was a gradient of purples into soft blues and pinks, then into oranges and yellows as the sun dipped lower in the sky.

“Wow…...why have I never come up here?” Albert wondered.aloud.

“Most of da guys don’t come up here much, cause of da risk of seein’ me an’ Crutchie doin’...some….things. God, Race still hasn’t forgiven me for the eyeful he got a few weeks ago...” Even though Albert was standing in front of Jack, he knew Jack was blushing and looking anywhere other than Albert’s direction. “C’mon, let’s go sit at da edge - won’t fall cause of da railin’.” Jack walked ahead of him and sat down, looking out over the city. When Albert didn’t move, Jack looked at him with a smile and patted the spot on the roof next to him.

Albert walked over and sat down. Jack seemed...off.

“So...speakin’ of Race…..is there somethin’ ya want ta tell me?”

Ah. There it is.

“It’s nothin’ ta concern yerself with, Jack. It’s not yer problem……”

“Al, ya can trust me. I’m...I’m here fer all of you’s, an’ yer no exception. I hate seein’ ya an’ Race not talkin’. It’s unnatural…….” Albert flinched at his use of that word. “What….did I say somethin’ bad? Oh, I’m sorry Albert, I didn’t know…..”

Albert tried to stop the tears from escaping, but he couldn’t hold them forever. They slipped down his cheeks. “No, no it’s okay, Jack……..really….I’m….I’m f-fine….” He tried to smile and it just wasn’t working. Jack moved to hold Albert in his arms. He was a bit smaller than Jack, and the boy really needed to be held whether he knew it or not, so Jack pulled the crying boy into his lap, hugging him and rubbing his back.

“What happened, buddy? Shh, yeah, it’s okay Albert, yer gonna be okay. There ya go…”

After a few minutes, Albert wiped his face on his sleeve. “That….that word. My..my father used ta call me that a lot. He hated me. He always had his suspicions, used that word…..he hated me cause….cause….” He sniffed.

“Well,” Jack shifted Albert so he could look him in the eyes, “I bet I know what you were ‘bout ta say…..” He smiled softly. “Albert, do ya like boys?” Albert nodded slowly, almost ashamedly. “Bud, that’s okay. It’s okay an’ it’s perfectly normal. People love who they love, an’ there’s nothin’ wrong ‘bout that. There’s nothin’ ta be afraid of here. An’ whatever happened ‘tween ya an’ Race last night, he’s not gonna throw ya away just cause of who ya love. And,” Jack paused and ran his fingers through Albert’s hair, “if ya do end up lovin’ one of da boys, I’m pretty sure he’s gonna like ya back.”

“How do ya know?”

“I jus’ do, kid. I jus’ do.”


	9. Can We Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Albert talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting near the end here, folks........one or two chapters until the end, I think? I'm writing this as I go, haha. Enjoy! :D

Albert knew that he had to talk to Race. He had to, at the least, repair their friendship. Even if he somehow learned that Race was not attracted to guys, he still wanted his best friend back. He didn’t know how or when he was going to talk to him, but he had to.

_________________

Albert woke up in the morning to see Race outside on the fire escape having a smoke.

_That’s a good sign, he doesn’t completely hate me…_

Albert made his way over to the window, poking his head through tentatively. “Hey, Racetrack…”

Race turned to look at Albert, light bags under his eyes. He didn’t look like he’d slept well. “Hey Al….” He turned away and took a drag from his cigar. “How, uh….how did ya sleep?”

“Not as good as I could’ve. Look…..can we talk ‘bout what happened da other night?” Albert asked.

“Yeah, yeah we can.” He waved his arm next to him, inviting Albert to come stand next to him.

There was a tension between the two for a few minutes, neither looking at the other, until finally Albert broke the silence.

“Why are ya avoidin’ me? I understand if ya don’t wanna be my friend anymore after….after what I said…..ya coulda said somethin’, though. Race, it hurts. I wanna know how ta...how ta fix everythin’.....” Albert trailed off. It was a minute later and Race still hadn’t said anything. “Racetrack Higgins, please talk to me!”

“Al, hold yer horses. I’m thinkin’, alright? I don’t wanna somehow say somethin’ rude er wrong er somethin’. I always do that, an’ I really don’t wanna say da wrong thing.”

Albert wasn’t expecting that response.

Race sighed. “I…..I wanted ta give ya space. Admittin’ somethin’ that huge about yerself? It takes guts. I just wanted ta let ya collect yerself, I didn’t mean ta push ya away, an’ I’m real sorry ‘bout how I acted. Al, yer important ta me,” Albert’s stomach instantly filled with butterflies, “and I want to stay yer friend, I jus’ wanted ta give ya time ta breathe. I’m sorry, Al.” He hesitated and took another drag from his cigar.

“There’s...there’s another reason, though.” Race looked down, then over at Albert, cheeks covered in a blush. “What ya talked ‘bout….it made me look at my own struggles wit’ myself.”

Albert moved closer to Race. “What struggles? Ya alright, Racer?”

“Oh, I’m alright. It’s jus’.........Albert, I like boys too. An’ it’s taken me so long ta get used ta myself. Al, I thought I was broken. An’ I know a lot of da guys here like other boys but I jus’ couldn’t accept myself, but you…...YOU Albert, ya’ve helped me. I’m okay wit’ myself. I jus’ needed to process it all…..an’ it helps that I’m not alone in that.” He moved further down the fire escape, gripping the railing.

Albert walked behind him and put his arms around Race’s waist, giving him a big hug. “Thanks fer confiding in me. I’m proud of ya, Racetrack. An’ hey, what are best friends for, right?”

That last part hurt Albert to say and Race to hear, but neither said anything.

“So,” Race turned around to look at Albert, who had moved to stand next to him. He was smiling, which was a good sign, “what did ya dream about last night, Albo?”

“Running through the leaves durin’ da fall, wit’ you an’ da fellas. God, I wish it was fall already so’s we could escape this heat!”

Race laughed. “Ain’t that the truth!”

_________________

The pair were better than ever, with a stronger friendship thanks to them being honest with each other. Two days after their talk, Race decided he wanted to tell the fellas about his feelings. He called all of the boys into the lounge area downstairs; the moment he said it, Romeo yelled “I called it! Cash in those bets, boys!” As it turns out, all of the boys had bets going on whether or not Race liked boys, girls, both, or none at all - Romeo was one of the few that said purely boys. Race turned red like a tomato, but played poker with the guys the rest of the night.

_________________

A boy named Davey Jacobs and his little brother Les had started selling with the newsies when the strike began. The strike ran for two weeks, and the boys were hungry. Race and Albert had made a pact to pull their change and budget their food. One wasn’t going to eat while the other didn’t, that’s not the type of relationship they had. But when the strike ended, the friends didn’t stop pulling their change together. They liked their system, and didn’t want to benefit when the other didn’t. The others lovingly teased them for it, saying “Oooo, Race an’ Al are actin’ like an old married couple!” but they didn’t mind - they enjoyed their shared spending.

Even after Davey and Les’ father went back to work, they still sold with the boys. As it were, Davey was steadily becoming closer to Jack and Crutchie, and not purely in a friendly way. Race at one point had to go deliver a message to Jack from a Brooklyn newsie, and had climbed the ladder to the roof when he found Davey, Jack, and Crutchie cuddling on a blanket laid on the roof, and Jack and Crutchie were giving Davey kisses on his cheeks and mouth. _Good for them,_ he had thought. It wasn’t conventional, but none of the newsies were. Race had let them be, then called all the guys and said that if they see the three of them being affectionate in any way, it was okay and Jack and Crutchie weren’t cheating on each other or anything. And so it continued. And it was rather cute, Race had to admit.

_________________

It was a cooler morning than most during the summer, but it was gorgeous and Race and Albert were having their morning chat on the fire escape.

“Dreams?” Race asked.

“Yeah...there was a really, really cute boy. We was kissin’, it was nice……” Albert sighed.

Albert was done with hiding the fact that he had those kinds of dreams, they both liked boys. They could talk about it, right? Albert would never admit the fact that it was Race he had dreamt about, but that was alright. He was used to his feelings at this point, it was all just frustration now.

He didn’t, however, feel Race tense and start to heat up next to him. Race blushed easily, it was a miracle Albert never noticed.

_God, I wish that was me he dreamt about…_


	10. I'm In Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race is losing it about his crush, he needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Also I'm in Florida right now for a Disney trip/college visit so you may or may not have to wait a few days for the last chapter.
> 
> Thanks for understanding! Thanks for reading, love you! <3

Race was a mess following his conversation with Albert. He found himself falling harder and faster for the other boy, once he learned he was available. Race started to trip every once in awhile when they were talking side by side, he became clammy every time they touched, and stumbled over his words and resigned to laughing (awkwardly) instead of speaking half the time, for fear of saying something silly. It certainly didn't help that he was prone to blushing, but Albert never noticed.

_I'm really catchin’ feelins fer this guy, thank God he doesn't notice when I go all pink, though…_

________________________

It had been a quick, fantastic selling day for the newsies, and Specs had the idea that they all go hang out in the park and play some games; it was a beautiful, blue day, after all. They decided to play tag, because everyone could join in. The game was going well, and Buttons was currently it, and was chasing JoJo around. Race made the mistake of looking over at Albert once, and tripped over his feet and right into Mush, knocking them both to the ground.

“Oh, oh my God Mush are ya okay? I'm sorry ‘bout that, are ya hurt?” Race was fretting over the boy like a mother hen, he felt horrible. Mush nodded his head though, nothing could ruin his cheerfulness. Soon the rest of the boys were crowded around them, all laughing and joking with each other.

“Alright, alright, since we've taken a break, how do y'all feel about headin’ back an’ playin’ some poker?” Jack asked the boys. Everyone agreed, they were all tired anyways. Jack began to take a headcount as they started to go home to the lodging house when he noticed the group was two boys short.

“Hey fellas, where's Romeo? An’ Specs?” Everyone looked around, but the boys were not there. “Didn't Specs suggest that we head out here? Oh nevermind, they probably headed back early,” Jack concluded.

And head back early they did. When the boys walked into the lounge area, there they found Romeo sitting on Specs’ lap, making out, not even noticing the boys who'd just walked through the door. Only after Race yelled “Woohoo, pay up fellas, we got ourselves a couple o’ kissin’ boys here!” did they finally break apart, both out of breath and red in the face.

_I hope I have something like them someday…._

__________________________

“Hey Crutch, can I ask ya somethin’?” Race had been searching for Crutchie when Elmer had mentioned he was probably on the roof; Crutchie liked to cloud watch on nice nights. He was sitting near the rails, working on some knitting. He looked up and smiled upon seeing Race.

“Ya can always ask me stuff, Racer, what's on yer mind?” Race walked over and sat next to him, grabbing his extra pile of yarn and started to roll it into a ball. Race and Crutchie enjoyed their time spent together, and this was one of the things they did when they spent time together.

“So…...I have this crush on this boy…..” Race could feel the smirk coming from Crutchie. He looked up at him - he was right. “Hey, don't look at me like that! Yer da one datin’ two boys.” They both laughed at that.

“No, Racer, I'm not bein’ a hypocrite er nothin’. It's just, it's on Al ain't it?”

“How did...h-how? How did ya….what?” Crutchie just laughed harder. Race had the biggest look of shock on his face.

“I KNOW things, Race. I'm magic.” Race just stared at him. “Okay, okay, sadly I'm not magic. Yer jus’ not as subtle as ya think ya are. Don't worry, no one else has noticed, secret's safe wit’ me.”

“Crutchie….how do I tell him?”

“First thing, does he like boys? Ya gotta make sure he does, first.”

“Yeah, yeah he does….”

“Then step two: tell him.” Crutchie smiled when Race started coughing. “Or ya can make somethin’ up an’ use it as a way ta tell him. Jus’ do it, Race, I've seen ya look a man in da eye an’ bet all yer cash on a single horse an’ win. I think ya can tell a boy ya like him.”

They worked in silence for a while. Race finished the ball of extra yarn and got up to head back downstairs when he stopped.

“Yer right, Crutch. Thanks.” He went down the ladder.

“Anytime, kid, anytime.”


	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert and Race confess their feelings to each other, and Race can't stop giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END AND I AM VERY SAD NOW. 
> 
> This was so fun to write, thanks to my friends for being to excited about this fic! The first chapter was the first bit of fanfiction I've ever written, and I'm so happy with how this turned out. Now onto those prompts in my tumblr inbox. Come talk to me over on my tumblr (and leave prompts) @tired-alexander. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!

 

Race was officially losing it. He couldn’t stand to be around Albert anymore cause all he thought about when he looked at Albert was how cute he was and/or how much he wanted to tell Albert how he felt. He of course didn’t stop being around Albert, he was just constantly jittery. He had gone to talk to Jack about his problem, and Jack had said something similar to Crutchie about how he should just tell him how he felt. Race suspected that Crutchie and Jack were talking about his problems together, and with Davey, when he consulted Davey and got the same answer again. Race didn’t really mind that they were talking about him, he just wished they had the ability to have different opinions.

It was a few days after he talked to Davey that the truth came out.

____________________

Race was the first boy awake in the lodging house yet again, and the sun hadn’t even risen yet. He woke up with a bit of a ‘problem’ (he had been dreaming about Albert again) and went to relieve himself; when he came back to the bunk room he saw the window was open.

_Must be Al...what’s he doin’ awake so early…?_

It was nearing the end of August, and the mornings were starting to become chilly. He went to the window and pulled himself through to stand on the fire escape, closing the window behind him. He saw Albert sitting with his back against the lodging house, asleep, his red hair a mess and tiny snores coming from his relaxed form.

_He’s adorable when he’s sleeping…_

He walked over to Albert and crouched down. “Hey Albert….Al, buddy, time ta wake up….come on Albo, ya can sleep when yer dead.” Albert only proceeded in snuggling closer to Race in his sleep, trapping Race with a cute boy at his side. Race didn’t really mind (in fact he loved it), and let it go for a few minutes when he felt movement next to him.

“Ra…..Race? What are ya….” Albert sat up blinking in confusion, jumping away across the fire escape away from the other boy; Albert’s face went up in flames. Race just laughed nervously.

“It’s okay, Al, ya obviously needed some sleep, an’ I wasn’t gonna disturb ya…” He gestured to Albert to come back, and he did, resuming his position from before next to Race, starting to fall asleep again. “Did ya sleep alright last night? It couldn’t have been more than 10 or so minutes since I got up, an’ here ya are asleep on da fire escape…” He trailed off, looking at Albert in confusion. The boy was blinking still, trying not to go back to sleep.

“I was uh….dreamin’....kept me awake half da night……” He snored softly once, then shook his head and scrunched his nose, trying to stay awake. He was really cute when sleepy, Race decided.  
“What were ya dreamin’ ‘bout, Al?” Race chuckled.

“.....you….” Albert snored lightly once again, but then tensed against Race’s side when the realization of what he said dawned upon him. He stood up, fully awake, and started to make for the window when he felt Race grab his hand. He took a chance and looked at Race, seeing the same hope and fear in his features reflected in Race’s.

“You…...you had a dream ‘bout me?” Race spoke slowly. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare Albert off. This could be what he needed to finally confess his feelings to Albert. He pulled him by the hand back down to his level, and he sat next to Race. Albert didn’t move to let go of his hand, and neither did he. He blushed, looking at their intertwined fingers and started to speak when Albert beat him to it.

“Please don’t hate me Racetrack. I jus’...since da day I came here an’ got ta know ya….I started gettin’ these feelins an’ I was so scared….still am…..I……..I r-really like ya, Race. An’ I know yer never gonna feel da same but ya should know…...I’m…….I’m real sorry. I’ll jus’...I’ll jus’ go.”

He tried to get up when Race pulled Albert to him, and in one swift movement put his lips against Albert’s. It was nothing major, just a light kiss with their hands still intertwined, but it meant everything to the two boys. They pulled apart after a few seconds and stared at each other in surprise, until Albert’s face went completely red and Race started full-on giggling. He was so happy, he finally ‘told’ Albert how he felt, even if he let the actions do the talking. He couldn’t stop giggling until Albert put his hands on either side of Race’s face and kissed him deeper than the first time. They held and kissed each other for a few minutes until they needed to pull apart to breathe. Albert’s smile was radiant and Race’s blond curls were a mess, his face covered in a light pink blush. He finally decided to say something, moving to hold Albert’s hand; Albert gladly accepted his hand, and they intertwined their fingers once again.

“I, uh, I’m glad ya feel da same way?” He started to giggle again, but forced himself to stop so he could continue; he always laughed when he was really happy or nervous. “I’ve never been too good wit’ words, thought I should show ya instead.” He looked down at their hands again and then into Albert’s eyes. He was awestruck at the other boy. “Would ya…..God, I feel stupid sayin’ this…..would ya be my boyfriend, Al?”

All Albert could do what smile wildly and nod, moving to hug Race. They sat and cuddled, Albert falling in and out of sleep for a long while until the first rays of sun started to peek through the skyscrapers. “Ya wanna go in an’ sleep in my bed?” All Albert could do was nod lazily and snuggle against Race again. Race rolled his eyes lovingly, then set about standing up and opening the window slowly, so as to not wake the other boys. He then moved back to pick up the sleepy Albert bridal style, and carried him through the window, moving to place him on his bed. He closed the window, then got into the bed, becoming the bigger spoon against Albert. He pulled the blanket up and snuggled into Albert’s back, soon falling asleep against the other boy, knowing his dreams were going to be full of the other boy once he did lose consciousness.  
____________________

The other newsies woke later that morning to find Race and Albert snuggling in Race’s bed, blanket pulled up to their chests, snoring lightly. There were smiles on both of the boys’ faces. The rest of the boys began to pass around their change quietly, so as to let the new couple sleep. No one woke them up when it was time to get ready for the day, and elected to sell for them that day, so as to finally let them have a bit of peace and quiet together; they deserved it.

Race and Albert had amazing dreams that morning, and for the rest of the days that followed.


End file.
